crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
Violetta "Santa Maria" Sanchez
is a general of Los Muertos and is in charge of recruitment for the gang. Background Violetta may look like just another bimbo, but this kitten has claws. Joining Los Muertos means submitting to Violetta’s “personal” interview techniques—and the heaping dose of pain involved in the initiation ceremony. Many are attracted to her, but not everyone is smart enough to fear her. Be smart, Agent. Violetta bases her operations in El Castillo (which means “The Castle” if you haven’t honed up on your Spanish): a block of apartments that once were the luxurious home of Pacific City’s upwardly-mobile urban middle class. Then Violetta and Los Muertos moved in, and the complex has since become a sprawling mess of trash and crumbling concrete. Huddled in this lair like a spider in the middle of its web, Violetta lures the toughest guys around to flesh out the burgeoning Los Muertos narcotics empire. She was said to have a boyfriend in Central America that she loved but was killed in a drive-by. From that day forward she vowed that she would find the ones responsible and have her revenge. We think that is one of the reasons she joined Los Muertos. Some of Los Muertos will claim that she is a tease or she doesn't put out.her kill count is twelve all peacekeepers except for one. Plan of Attack There is no “correct” way of taking down Pacific City’s gangs, Agent; you’ve been cloned with the ability to improvise and we expect you to use that brain of yours. But if you’re looking for some pointers, here are a few to get you started. Getting to Violetta will be your first order of business, and there are multiple entrances into the complex. If you’re feeling frisky, you can do things the simple way and simply storm the front entrance, which is landscaped in a multilevel style. With many concrete obstacles you’ll find that driving is difficult, so you’ll have to navigate the grassy levels on foot. From there you can make your way into the main courtyard of El Castillo. There is ALWAYS a full patrol of Los Muertos gang members inside. Be warned, be ready, and make sure that you’ve got plenty of ammo. Overzealous agents may wish to rush into the courtyard, ignore the guards, head to the stairs and head up. when you reach the top, just circle around the roof until you find Sanchez and kill her. Alternate Routes If you find the front door a little too hot for your taste, there is a second way in. This will take you through the basketball courts that separate the street from the rear courtyard. Once there you will have to hurdle the surrounding chain link fences or simply go through the doors. On the courts you will put the full court press on the Los Muertos team. Once inside the rear courtyard you’ll have a lot more tough customers to deal with. There are fewer enemies, however, and several of Violetta’s security systems which you can creatively disarm. The Sit and Spin Laundromat is El Castillo’s onsite laundry facility and a good central base of operations for you, Agent. From there you’ll be able to clean the filth of Los Muertos out of the apartments. While you’re there, do a load of whites for me. I’m out of socks, Agent. I'm out of socks. Don’t be too eager to dash into the main courtyard. This is the eye of the storm in Violetta’s personal Tornado of Decadence. Look alive, Agent, because every thug on every level of the complex has a clear shot straight down into the courtyard. A smarter play would be to scale the buildings until you reach the top and work your way down, dropping explosives down to take out a large portion of the Los Muertos resistance. Bring out the dead, Agent! Violetta’s precise location is unknown. She may be inside one of the upscale apartments on the top level, or she may be found hanging out on the rooftops enjoying the sun with her boy-toy bodyguards. Find her and take her down, Agent—the city is depending on you. Walkthrough *Available Here Videos Category:Crackdown characters Category:Los Muertos Generals Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters